


Universal Intercourse

by RecoveringNavigator



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blood and Violence, Double Penetration, F/M, Fist Fights, M/M, Multi, Pegging, Rough Sex, Sex Magic, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-17
Updated: 2018-03-17
Packaged: 2019-04-01 08:22:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13994319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RecoveringNavigator/pseuds/RecoveringNavigator
Summary: While the world sleeps and the moon is full, magic beings dance and fight and bond together to use their magic to help the world grow in order to make room for the growing population. Whether it is a modest practice is up to the individual.





	Universal Intercourse

On the night of early spring, when the breeze sweeps the trees back and forth, the animals sleep in a deep slumber. There is no noise or constant movements tonight for everyone knows that the silence is meant to be. The full moon is in the sky casting a heavy glow across the meadows. The grass reflects it like freshly placed dew. It is a night to bring festivities into practice, but it shall not take place on Earth.

Way above the heavens, where the galaxies meet and the stars form constellations, the deities of past and future religions celebrate the full moon in earnest. They dance, sing, and praise each other on a job well done with keeping the Earth safe. It is a peaceful time.

" He's fucking _mine!_ " said the deity with the ashy blonde undercut.

Well, it is almost peaceful. Unless you count the number of fights going on.

" You wish he was your's you imbecile!" screamed the short statured, long haired blonde.

This was, of course, Armin. The deity of strategy. He was a thinker and strategist to the core, but he always lacked confidence. Unless he was fighting for something he really wanted- like Eren's, Levi's and Hange's hands in marriage. The ashy haired blonde, on the other hand, wasn't backing down without a fight. His knuckles cracked as he extended his fingers into talons. The deity's eyes glowed a bright gold.

" Is that a challenge, Jean?" Armin spat as he observed the other deity's stance.

" You bet it is, Armin." snarled Jean.

All of a sudden, talons began to tear skin like paper, as Jean and Armin both lurched toward each other. Blood began to paint the floor as Armin's talons sliced Jean's left leg. A loud hiss left the golden eyed deity. He growled ferociously as they began to stare each other down. Jean was a deity of realism so realistically he weighed his options. He could tackle Armin to the cement floor and bash his skull in, but that would leave him wide open.

No, he _had_ to be smart about this.

Blood was lightly trickling down his leg as he got lost in thought. Then an idea popped in his head. He smirked viciously. The odds were looking in his favor. He vanished suddenly suprising Armin into a dumbfounded expression of awe. Armin's blue eyes skimmed the room. All he could see were folks mingling and his admirers watching his next move. Then, as he was turning ideas on finding Jean in his head, a loud crash caught his attention. He turned to cover his back, but it was too late.

As fast as it had happened, Armin was left breathless as he was slammed into the ground. A loud " _ **Damnnit**_ " left his mouth as blood began to color his teeth from the fall. He could feel a bruise forming on his right side, and his head was pounding with a veganance.

" You freakin' cheated!" Armin shouted. His breathing was labored from the headlock Jean had him in, continously choking him.

" It isn't cheatin' if it helps me win, lil boy." Jean spat as he grinned.

Armin squirmed, eyes widening as he realized the predicament he was in.

" Jean, I swear to the all mighty Sina, you better not-"

Just then, Jean's talon circled Armin's left eye. Slowly, but surely making small circles around the cornea. He finally stopped on the iris and slowly began to sink the tip of his talon in. It broke on the first seconds of applied pressure, causing blue to leak into the cornea like a broken egg yolk. Armin's screams echoed through the halls of the palace. 

" AHHHH!" shouted Armin. His body convulsed as Jean sunk his nail deeper and deeper in. Blood leaked out of the socket like a waterfall, forever pouring out in thick amounts.

Jean laughed a loud cackle.

" Poor Armin, losing a battle that could never have been won-"

As fast as it happened, Armin still couldn't describe the relief and pain he felt when the talon was all of a sudden ripped out his eye socket. The talon had made it past the first knuckle, giving it some leverage to make the eye pop out of Armin's skull with a loud squelch. 

" FUCKIN' HELL!" yelled Armin as he rolled around the floor in agony, spitting curses that would make a demon blush. His hands hastily covered his left eye in an attempt to collect the eye back into its rightful place to no avail. 

It was as the magic was sewing back together his eye that he noticed Jean was thrown a few meters across the room in a ball. His arms covered his stomach as his face scrunched up in pain.

" Enough of that, Jean. You'll kill the poor lad." 

It was a battle in itself to not let the other's magic flare up along with the two deities, but the other deity managed.

" I should have known you'd show up." Jean murmured sourly.

He always hated Erwin for his maturity and calm attitude- even though they were only five thousand years apart. It was insufferable.

He slowly lifted himself off the floor, nursing his stomach. Bruises were possibly forming on his ribs, black and blue from the impact. They would heal with a few magic chants, but for now they were present and very annoying.

" Oh Jean, I almost didn't recognize you until my foot collided with your chest. I always was used to you under my feet."

A vicious growl left the back of Jean's throat. How dare Erwin speak so lowly of him. He always did this in front of others. It drove him insane. But what else did he expect from the deity of wit.

" You know, Erwin, I always thought you'd look better with your face beaten into the ground." Jean snarled.

"How about you try it,  _young god._ "

**Author's Note:**

> I am writing this on my phone and I havent written in a long time so forgive me if this sucks.


End file.
